The present invention relates to a low depth, nestable tray for transporting and storing beverage containers having substantially equal diameters, such as twelve-ounce aluminum beverage cans. Cans for soft drinks, beer and other beverages are often stored and transported during the distribution stages thereof in trays or boxes. These trays or boxes are also used in the retail setting to display the cans, typically in a stack of loaded trays or boxes. Can trays made of plastic are frequently used since they are reusable and recyclable and do not contribute to the solid waste problem of cardboard or paperboard boxes.
Plastic trays wherein the side walls are lower than the height of the stored containers are referred to as low depth trays. Since containers placed in the cases would extend above the side walls, the containers in a lower case support the weight of the other cases stacked on top of them. Metal cans generally have the structural integrity to bear the compressive loads of loaded and stacked trays.
Many prior can trays are configured to be nestable with one another when they are empty to reduce the amount of space they take up during transport back to a wholesaler or bottler. Examples of returnable and reusable can trays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,532; 4,823,955; 5,031,774 and 5,445,273. These prior patents are assigned to the same assignee as the present application, and their disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference. The trays disclosed in these prior patents comprise a floor, a band spaced from the floor and a plurality of columns interconnecting the floor and band. In general, the columns are arranged at the corners and along the end walls and side walls of the trays.
Previous can trays have vertical columns or pillars provided between every two container rest areas. It has been found that the column and band construction of prior trays interfere with handling of cans that are bundled together with a secondary packaging such as an overwrap or paperboard wrap. The corners and the longer side walls present the most critical areas in which interference with secondary packaging has been experienced. There is a need for a tray that is structurally sound but whose construction does not interfere with secondary packaging.
Can trays must also have sufficient structural integrity and strength so that the wall structure can resist spreading or fraying of side wall structures when a large number of empty trays are nested. The side walls of trays near the bottom of a nested stack bear more of the weight of the nested stack, and have a tendency to spread or splay outward. This damage has a cumulative effect and results in a shorter service life for the trays, and thus additional expense for replacement.
Another aspect of can tray construction is the provision of structural supports for the cans on the floor of the tray to retain the cans in spaced relation to one another and the wall structure. Excessive jostling of loaded cans can cause damage to the cans ranging from slight scratches to more severe dents and even ruptures. Simply the operating vibration of a truck containing the loaded trays can cause damage to the cans if there is excessive contact and rubbing between the tray walls and the cans.
Since can trays that are loaded with cans are stacked on top of one another, can trays include downwardly extending elements on the bottom of the floor surface to aid in stable stacking and movement of stacks. These downward elements are arranged so that some are placed within the top rims of cans in a loaded tray therebeneath, and others are placed between top rims of adjacent cans in the lower loaded tray.
While prior art trays for beverage cans have addressed some of the problems of can handling and stack stability, typically the results have been trays that are relatively bulky and heavy which adds to transportation costs and increases the handling burden of handling stacks of loaded trays. There has been a need for a lighter tray which provides all of the structural features and advantages.